The present invention relates to a new and improved method of manipulating printed products and further pertains to means and apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
During the processing of printed products, such as typically newspapers and periodicals, frequently such assume a predetermined orderly formation or arrangement. Yet, the arrangement of the product formation can be endangered by external effects or the product formation can temporarily be annihilated, later however must again be reestablished. In any event there is present the problem that the position of the products as such and in relation to one another must be defined or fixed, so that their momentary formation is comparable in precision for instance to a machine part or a fixedly joined together system, so that there can be ensured proper access to the products and, in particular, their automatic further processing, without it being necessary to detect the individual products. These conditions, as stated, should be maintained or capable of being reestablished following a temporary elimination of the defined product order or arrangement, without it being necessary to engage or manipulate the individual products.